We will study the factor(s) involved in the control of vascular endothelial cell proliferation and differentiation as well as the events triggered by those factors which will make these cells proliferate and later differentiate. We shall study the effect of FGF on the synthesis of specific cytoplasmic protein during the G1 phase of the cells and correlate the mitogenic effect of FGF to possible phosphorylation events taking place within the cell membrane. We will study the relative importance of FGF binding to specific cell surface receptor sites by inserting FGF directly into sparse cultures of vascular endothelial cells by using FGF encapsulated into liposomes. We will also insert the FGF encapsulated into liposomes directly into confluent monolayers of vascular endothelial cells. We will also study the correlation between cessation of growth and the reorganization of the cells into a monolayer with the appearance in the cell surface membrane of CSP-60, and we will explore further the events which lead to the appearance of this cell surface protein when endothelial cells become confluent. The effect of FGF on the non-thrombogenic surface, PGI2, production and polarity of cell surfaces of confluent monolayer of vascular endothelial cells will be analyzed and compared to the effect of platelet release material and platelet made extract. Also analyzed in tridimensional model will be the effect of the close association of the endothelium with smooth muscle cells. We further plan to study the relationship between corneal and vascular endothelium by grafting cultured vascular endothelium into cornea from different species ranging from rabbit to monkey. We also plan to study survival, cell proliferation, and cell differentiation of vascular smooth muscle cells transplanted in the eye anterior chamber using techniques similar to that used for the vascular endothelium.